Forever in Love
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: My first Jiro x Kaminari fanfiction. It's a fanfiction based on a Tumblr post I found. Basically, Kaminari gets convinced to do something stupid by Bakugo and Kirishima, and Jiro is not happy about it. So why did Kaminari did something so stupid? Well, you'll have to read and find out.


Forever in Love

Jiro Kyoka was sitting at a bench in the park reading a book she had recently rented, waiting for her boyfriend, Denki Kaminari, to finish talking to Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro Kirishima. Just before she started the next chapter of her book, she heard a lot of cars honking. When she turned to see what was going on, she saw a blonde guy in his underwear running through the traffic.

"Heh, what an idiot," Jiro mumbled with a smirk on her face before returning to her book. A second later, Jiro realized that the blonde man looked very familiar. In fact, a bit too familiar. "Wait a minute…"

"SOMEONE HELP! I JUST ESCAPED FROM KEVIN SPACEY'S BASEMENT!" the blonde man screamed while running in between the honking cars. Jiro's eyes got as wide as dinner plates when she heard that voice that she knew all too well.

"That's my idiot!" Jiro said with a combination of surprise and annoyance before she put her book in her backpack, and started walking over to Kaminari. When she got across the street, she saw her boyfriend in nothing but his boxers counting some money while watching Bakugo and Kirishima laughing at him with a nonchalant smile on his face.

"Alright guys, so do I get m-AH!" Kaminari screamed, with Jiro's earphone jack jammed in his ear. Luckily for him, Jiro hadn't activated her quirk yet, but looked like she was about to.

"Kaminari, you have about five seconds to tell me what the hell you're doing," Jiro said threateningly.

"Look…Jiro, honestly…it was…their idea," Kaminari responded, pointing to Bakugo and Kirishima while shaking. Jiro gave Kaminari an icy glare, before stomping over to Bakugo and Kirishima.

"Do you two mind telling me what's going on here," Jiro asked. Kirishima and Bakugo were still recovering from their laughing fit.

"We paid that idiot $50 each to run through traffic in his underwear while saying something stupid. And it was fucking hilarious!" Bakugo explained, with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah….it was so…funny…that I gave him $100," Kirishima said in between choking back more laughter, while Kaminari was counting the money in his hands. Jiro sighed before walking back to Kaminari and smacking him in the head. Before Kaminari could say anything, Jiro walked off, presumably back to her house with a very annoyed expression on her face, bordering on complete anger.

"Well, that was weird," Kirishima stated while Kaminari just looked at Jiro's disappearing frame with a blank expression on his face, with a bit of sadness in his eyes. Before Kaminari could leave, Bakugo put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can put your clothes back on, Lightning Rod," Bakugo stated.

 **The Next Morning…**

Jiro was walking through the halls of UA High, with the annoyed expression still present on her face, along with some partly noticeable bags under her eyes. However, she was not annoyed at Kaminari anymore.

"Damn, why the hell did I walk off like that?" Jiro mumbled to herself. She hardly slept last night due to continually thinking of what had happened yesterday. In fact, she was on her way to class, where she would see Kaminari so that she could apologize. Before she could approach the class, she felt two arms grab her from behind and put her in a hug.

"Hey Jiro hun. What's going on?" Kaminari said sweetly. Jiro smiled to herself before turning around and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Jamming-Whey, I've been looking for you," Jiro mumbled, trying her best to not look Kaminari in the eye. "Sorry about walking off on you yesterday. I should've talked to you about this instead of ignoring you. I hope you aren't mad at me about it." Kaminari looked at Jiro for a few seconds with confusion all over his face, but his face turned into a warm smile. Kaminari lifted Jiro's face so that she was looking straight at him.

"I'm not mad about that at all. I'd be annoyed by me too. Yeah it was really stupid, but there was a reason I wanted the money, but you have to close your eyes," Kaminari explained. Jiro nodded and closed her eyes, her mind going in all different directions wondering what this surprise could possibly be. After a few seconds of her eyes closed, she felt something cold on her neck. It wasn't a bad type of cold feeling, but it was one that made her feel comfortable. "Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Jiro did, and when she looked herself over, she saw that there was a necklace on her. When she looked at the pendent, there pendant on the necklace was in the shape of a musical half note. Jiro grabbed the pendant and put it close to her face, in awe of what her boyfriend of a few months had gotten her.

"This…"

"…is the necklace I saw you looking at while we were at the mall. It was a bit pricy, but that little wager I had with the guys got me the rest of the money I needed," Kaminari explained, with his hand scratching the back of his neck with a blush on his face.

"So, you ran in traffic in your underwear saying stupid crap so you could get me a gift apropos of nothing special?" Jiro asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear Kaminari say it.

"Pretty much," Kaminari stated. Jiro sighed with a smile on her face, and kissed Kaminari on the forehead.

"You are such an idiot," Jiro said with a smile on her face while chuckling to herself. Kaminari responded with a kiss of his own to Jiro's cheek.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot," Kaminari responded, smiling back at her before grabbing her hand. The two of them left to class and to get on their day.


End file.
